


Dark Angel

by Nepotato



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crush, M/M, bad boy, kiss, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepotato/pseuds/Nepotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico returns after having been gone for a month. Something's different about him, and Will isn't sure it's a bad thing. SHIP SHIP OTP SHIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo,  
> this is my first Solangelo. It's based on this tumble post by theroyalsavage: http://theroyalsavage.tumblr.com/post/130222856350/hahaha-ha-h-a-h-okay-but-like-nico-di-angelo

Will Solace was tired. He had been awake for the last 36 hours, working almost non-stop in the sick bay. Someone from Hermes cabin had tried to put soap in the lava wall to see if it would have the same effect as in a fountain. Long story short, it hadn't, and Will had gotten serious overtime. Words of advice: Don't use Demeter Super Strength Dirt Remover for anything, ever. Super Strength is really... Super.

Anyway, Will was basically running on coffee, adrenaline, and a square of ambriosa he had managed to swallow without anyone noticing. So he was ready to fall into his bed, maybe ask Clovis to give him something so he would sleep for a week, and just forget about everything. Maybe he would dream about someone he hadn't seen in a month. Someone who had left with no warning after awkwardly flirting with him for two weeks after the victory over Gaia.

The sun was rising as Will stumbled out onto the grass, his sneakers slipping slightly on the dewy grass. He was so exhausted that he didn't even notice the figure he had just walked past until he heard a cough. "Long day at the office?" Will whirled around in surprise at the familiar voice. And sure enough, there he was, a smirk on his adorable face.

"Nico?" Will asked incredulously. The son of Hades's smirk grew even wider in response. It took a lot of effort on Will's part not to throw himself at Nick and fall into his arms. Instead, he just swayed a little bit, and tried to cross his arms. Tried. Sleep deprivation combined with the stress of his work made him very disoriented, and after awkwardly flayling around with his arms for a few seconds, he just gave up.

For a second, Nico looked worried about the state of the son of Apollo, but once Will got control of his body that cocky grin returned to his face. "Where- What happened to you?" Will had only just focused his attention from Nico's deep brown eyes to... Everything else, and he was definitely surprised.

The first thing Will noticed was the shirt. For a few seconds, Will thought that the light from the sun was tricking him, but no. Nico was wearing a grey buttoned down, with a black leather jacket over it. His jet black hair was messy as always, but somehow it seemed more stylish. Like controlled chaos. The whole outfit gave off a vibe off "too cool to care I just look like this naturally". Even the slightly tight black jeans seemed carelessly and perfectly thrown on. 

Will had to admit, it was sexy. But what was even more attractive was the way Nico was looking at him. "I got a bit lost. And the whole time, my only Solace... Was the strength of my Will." Will almost laughed out loud, but the wink Nico sent him must have been magic or something, because Will's body didn't seem to be responding to his brain. "Pick your jaw up Solace, you'll catch flies." 

It was then Will noticed the motorcycle. Di Angelo was just casually leaning against it, as if he had always had it. It matched his outfit, black with grey accents. Oh, and the words "Death is my bitch" painted on the side. For a short second, there was complete silence. Then Will started chuckling.

His contagious, care-free, bell-like laugh soon filled the waking valley. The morning bird song grew louder, as if the little animals were singing along with Will's laughter. Nico's confident mask cracked, and he looked confused. "It- death- your bitch?! I thought- was your dad?" Will wheezed.

Nico looked like he was about to pull his sword out and make Solace shishkebab, but instead he grinned. Will was already having trouble breathing from laughing so hard, but that smile made him catch his breath. This Nico wasn't shy, wasn't ashamed of himself. This Nico accepted himself, and would beat anyone who didn't like it. And that confident, cocky, insanely hot smile said it all. 

"Oh yeah, better fix it." He said, still grinning that shit-eating grin. He waved his hand, and the words changed. "Solace is my bitch". Will, once again, didn't know how to react.

But it seemed like his body did. Without even realizing what he was doing, Will stepped forward, grabbed that ridiculous (-ly hot) leather jacket, and pressed his lips against Nico's. 

It was with great glee that he realized that though Nico might be the one who was being seductive, Will was totally dominating the kiss. In fact, Nico was impossibly gentle as their lips moves together as if made for each other. 

Pulling away just enough so that he could speak, Will growled: "Kiss me properly, death boy." Nico's response was immediate. Tangling one hand in Wills hair, Nico rested the other one on his back, pulling him ever closer. All of Wills fatigue had vanished, replaces by Nico, Nico, Nico, who, meanwhile, was kissing along Wills jaw, moving upwards towards his ear. "You're just so sexy." Nico muttered breathlessly in his ear, before planting his lips on Wills once again.

Will was just reaching into Nico's shirt when, suddenly, someone started clapping. Will stumbled back, hair in disarray and eyes wild. There, smirking at the two of them, was Drew Tanaka. "You're welcome, Nico." She said, before throwing a small blue aluminum packet at them and walking away. Will gazed in horror at Nico, who just shrugged. "She gave me some tips." He said, grinning sheepishly.

**Author's Note:**

> Woop there it is, hope it was okay. Comments and kudos and love appreciated. y'all know how much I love you guys already so I don't need to say it.
> 
> Xoxo Chris


End file.
